In vitro diagnostic (IVD) tests are becoming more used in modern health care. These tests are performed using devices that analyze specimens drawn from patients. Unlike in vivo diagnostic tests, IVD tests are generally performed in a controlled environment outside a living organism. Blood and tissue specimens can be derived from a subject to identify information concerning a physiological or pathological state. Examples of IVD tests can include tests for glucose, liver enzymes, electrolytes, and tests for illegal and legal drugs.
Conventional IVD equipment can be complex, requiring specialized training, and heavy. As such, these tests are generally run in hospital pathology laboratories. IVD equipment is generally not suitable for use in medical offices or field use by medical professionals, such as during emergency responses, and by patients themselves. Point of care uses of conventional IVD equipment are limited.